Days
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Bueno la descripción está dentro del capitulox3.
1. Chapter 1

**((Siendo la persona más honesta no sé a que me lleva estoxD. Es algo que se me ocurrió anoche y es un fic casi entre conversación del narrador, o sea yo, y Ryuuji, pero quiero ver a que me lleva escribir esto. Se llama Days, porque va transitando (en pequeños párrafos por capitulos) como a sido la vida de Ryuu desde que fue vencido por Endou y los chicos de Raimon. Como repito, NO tengo la más mínima idea hacia donde voy, pero es lo que hay xD, disfruten. AH, SI nuevamente insisto en que pronto subiré el capitulo de GoenjixFubuki y aun se aceptan ideas para continuar el de GendaxSakuma. Arrivederci~))**

* * *

**_.Día 1._**

* * *

_"Todo es más fácil dentro de la vida cuando se tiene el poder de olvidar las cosas, de sanar aquellos rincones más profundos y obscuros, las heridas que tanto tiempo han yacido dentro de tu corazón, pero ¿qué hacer cuando estas no quieren cerrarse, cuando insisten en abrirse y producir más llagas, incrustándose en tu corazón y produciendo más dolor de aquel que ya sentías?_

___Miedo, temor, rencor y odio son las únicas cosas que se vienen a tu mente cuando recuerdas aquellos sucesos, todo lo que distes para poder ser alguien, resaltar entre las personas._ Siendo un niño huerfano no es facil llamar la atención más que por el mismo hecho de no tener familia. No has sido el único que lo ha sentido, no. Puedes ver como muchos niños estaban en tus mismas condiciones; luchan, pelean, juegan, ríen, lloran, gritan…Nada de eso te importa realmente, ni siquiera aquellos a quienes consideraste por tanto tiempo como tus mejores amigos. Tu estabas ahí porque querías resaltar, pero eras más pequeño-siempre lo fuiste-, menudo y débil que muchos y eso mismo es lo que te limitaba, lo que te impedía ser el mejor…o al menos ser alguien.

_¿Recuerdas cuando fue que cambiaste esa dulce personalidad y tierno mirar por aquella expresión sarcástica y llena de ironía?, no, no realmente. Pensar que olvidas es fácil para ti, pero sabes que aquella palabra, el olvidar no es más que esconder, porque la mente es más inteligente que todo, juega contigo y te hace creer que has perdido esos recuerdos, cuando sabes que tarde o temprano todo lo "olvidado" sale a flote en el momento menos pensado, porque a la larga la mente piensa por si sola._

_Eras un buen chico, un alumno estrella, ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera. Además, tu simpatía y amabilidad llegaba a todos. ¿Cuándo perdiste aquella sociabilidad tan característica en ti?, prefieres no recordarlo, es doloroso hacerlo…_

_Te gusta, pero a la vez odias esa soledad que invade tu ser. Estás rodeado de gente, pero para ti son sólo fantasmas, fantasmas que vienen y van y que nada afectan ni alteran tu condición. Sientes que te has vuelto alguien patético, inepto, ¿todo para qué?, para ser alguien en el fútbol; ¿qué has sacado de esto?, que nada vale tanto como las personas, pero a quienes tanto querías, que a pesar de que estan físicamente a tu lado, se encuentran ausentes en tu corazón. En aquel frío corazón no hay nada más que hielo, un hielo que dudas poder –e incluso querer- romper._

_Te sientes perdido dentro de este abismo, ¿No, Leeze?…o mejor dicho, ¿Midorikawa Ryuuji?… …¿y ahora cómo saldrás de ese agujero que tú mismo has cavado tan profundamente?._

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.Día 4.**_

**

* * *

**

_Una nueva época ha llegado a Japón. Las flores de Sakura caen lentamente desde la copa de los árboles, se menean en el aire, como quien baila en un suave Waltz, danza que cualquiera quisiera que jamás acabara. Aquellos descensos de las flores anuncian que ya es primavera, una bella primavera llena de vida, de alegría, amor y paz, o al menos eso es lo que la gente suele creer y pensar. Dulces deseos de encontrar a aquel ser amado o de estar junto al ya encontrado, cualquiera de las dos es valida para las personas. Vivir y ser feliz junto a quien amas es aquello que los japoneses piensan, ellos siempre dan un significado tan profundo a las cosas, y esta primavera no es la excepción._

_Indicios que se viene una buena primavera son la separación de las hojas de bambú, que comienzan a desprenderse de la propia planta para así dar paso a un nuevo crecimiento y desarrollo. Muy bello es admirar las expresiones de la gente al caminar y ver pasar toda esta serie de sucesos y bellos momentos para recordar, pero no todos disfrutan de esa manera tan alegre la Primavera que ha dado inicio, no, un pequeño joven se encuentra sentado en un piso de madera en ese extenso jardín de lo que parece ser una lujosa y cómoda casa estilo antiguo. Ese chico mira como los cerezos del jardín dejan caer sus sakuras y que estas se pierden en el viento para desear un nuevo inicio, pero no existe cambio alguno en el observar detenido del joven, nada, es casi un aire triste que llega a tu interior cuando lo ves sentado sin siquiera desear querer ver más._

_**-¿Tienes hambre?-**pregunta una joven a aquel chico que sentado está sin quitar su obscuro mirar de las rosáceas hojas que caen de los árboles._

_**-No.-**responde secamente el joven, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de responderle algo más a esa femenina voz que sigue intentando mantener una conversación con él._

_**-¿Y sed?-**una vez más trata la chica de llamar sua atención._

_**-Estoy bien.-**inquiere el niño observando el suave danzar._

_**-Padre ha mandado a hacer aquellos pastelillos que tanto te gustan, ¿seguro que no quieres?-**no quiso darse aun por vencida, no quería sentir que la condición del chico fuese en parte su culpa, quería ayudarlo, pero ¿por qué se negaba a aceptar su ayuda?, era el único de todos, -bueno, junto a Diam-, que se negaba a aceptar ayuda externa._

_**-No tengo hambre.-**termina agregando, para luego levantarse y bajar del piso de madera y caminar hacia aquella charca llena de esos coloridos peces japones, los Kois._

_**-Ryuu…-**susurra la joven por fin al verse obligada a aceptar el rechazo de quien, en algún momento, la consideraba como una hermana mayor._

_Al sentir el rechazo del adolescente, se vió en pos de retirarse cuando a su lado apareció un caballero de baja estatura, un poco rechoncho, quizás hasta de graciosa apariencia, pero en el fondo muy amable. Era Kira, su padre, hombre de negocios, con muchas inversiones y prácticamente padre adoptivo de todos esos niños que alguna vez-en un tiempo no muy lejano- habían pertenecido a la Academia Aliea._

_**-¿Aun nada?-**pregunta con un ligero tono de preocupación en su habla._

_**-Se niega a todo lo que le ofrezco, sólo he logrado que acepte y coma voluntariamente desde que salió del hospital, cuando Osamu-kun habló con él antes de ayer.-**susurra en respuesta la chica._

_**-¿Y Osamu, donde se encuentra?-**consulta el hombre ante la preocupación y la duda de no ver presente al azabache._

_**-No hay caso padre, ahora Ryuuji se niega a hablar con él también.-**suspira acongojada y se retira del lugar por vencida de su intento de ayuda al menor._

_**-Ryuuji…-**susurra Kira y se retira también del lugar sintiéndose –una vez más- culpable de las desgracias de sus chicos._

_..._

_"¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?, mal. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu malestar?, la gente, esas personas que no dejan de molestarte y de hablarte como si todo lo que han producido en tu ser no fuese suficiente motivo para alejarse. En tu ser hay nuevas ansias de llorar, de querer gritar que odias estar solo, que odias esa soledad en la que solo te has metido, ¿pero para que llorar cuando eres consiente de eso?, respuestas complejas que prefieres no pensar._

_Miras aquel charco que tienes bajo tus pies, lleno de peces que casi puedes apreciar alegrías en esos movimientos y colores, los que van a juego con esa primavera que acababa de empezar, que envidia sientes, también quieres estar feliz como ellos._

_Puedes ver tu reflejo, tienes un rostro patético, sin vida, te sientes como uno de esos zombies de película que tanto te gustaban. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste algo que así?,…, bueno da igual. ¿Cuándo fue que el médico dijo que podías quitarte la venda que tapa tu ojo izquierdo, pensaste, pero no recuerdas, crees que sera cuando la hinchazón se te pase. Sí, los tratos que te dieron cuando perdiste contra Raimon no fueron nada lindos, pero sólo eran dolores físicos, no sientes nada en este momento. Lo que te duele va más allá de todos los dolores físicos que pudieses tener en tu cuerpo, es un dolor que hace opresión en tu corazón cada vez que tratas de ser tú mismo._

_..._

_Leeze no se va con tanta facilidad, ¿no, Ryuuji?"  
...__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**.Día 6.**

* * *

"Es de noche, a decir verdad una bella noche, llena de no tan minúsculas estrellas que puedes apreciar en su mayor resplandor si llegas a acercarte a esa extensa ventana que tienes en tu habitación; no lo haces, ¿por qué?, sientes que no vale la pena, que no te sientes con el derecho de ver a tan maravillosos cuerpos celestes que iluminan a la gente, y que a la vez guían a los viajeros en sus odiseas. ¿Y la luna?, la madre luna es hermosa. Una luna llena, tan brillante y blanca, perfecta para dias de amor, completamente perfecta para aquella primavera que había llegado esa semana a la ciudad.

"Knock" se escucha una vez, "knock, knock" suena otra vez; golpecillos en la puerta de la oscura habitación es lo que suena, el único sonido dentro de esa fría habitación. No hay respuesta, ¿por qué no abres?, no tienes razón para hacerlo, has perdido la confianza en todo tu alrededor; es el miedo que sientes a que alguien te vaya a lastimar nuevamente…

Quien se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, no se rinde, insiste en tocar; ¡cuan molesto se vuelve tener que oir esos golpecillos!. ¿Debes abrir o no?, ¿silencio o ruido?; al parecer es menos molesto abrir que dejar que sigan tocando, a la larga…igual terminarán dejandote solo. "

…

Bajo ese manto estelar y del techo que priva de la vista de él, recostado en su cómoda cama se encuentra el chico de afelinados ojos, quien frunce el ceño ante la molestia de esos golpecillos que no cesan con nada. Levantandose de la cama camina con lentitud y poco ínteres hacia esa puerta que no deja de sonar con suaves "knock, knock" provenientes del otro lado. Midorikawa se queda mirando la puerta de la cual sujeta desganado la perilla; Su mente se fue de viaje a analizar aquella puerta de madera, tan común, realmente era increíble que la infraestructura de aquel segundo piso y de adentro, fuera tan distinta a como luce la casa por afuera, piensa el chico. Ya teniendo aquella plateada y brillante perilla bajo su mano, la gira y abre hacía adelante la puerta encontrandose con un chico…no cualquier chico, sino "ese" chico…

**-¿Qué quieres?...-**pregunta el peliverde pareciendo observar al presente, pero realmente mirando hacia atrás, cuidando que nadie más intentara interrumpir su "descanso".

**-¿Cómo estás?...-**responde con otra pregunta.

**-…-**se da la vuelta en pos de cerrar la puerta que permitía la interacción plena entre el más alto –el que tocaba- y el más bajo-quien se encontraba dentro.

**-No, no espera por favor, Ryuuji…-**pone su mano en la parte superior de la puerta y su pie en la inferior, para no dejar que el otro cerrara aquella gran tabla de madera.

No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco negación ante el otro; simplemente no había nada. El peliverde solo miró hacia el suelo de la habitación, observando cada pelo de la alfombra, cada cambio de color de esta, esperando que aquel que tan cercano –muy cercano- había sido hablara.

**-Te he traído algo de comer, nee-chan dice que no has comido nada desde ayer… -**Respondió alzando una bolsa blanco, en la cual –por la forma- debía haber dentro alguna especie de bizcocho, ¿torta o kutchen tal vez?.

**-No quiero, puedes comertelo. –**retomó el paso hiendose a sentar a su cama, aunque su estómago rugía con fuerza, él era tan terco –como siempre- cómo para aceptar aquello del chico con tanta facilidad.

**-Ryuuji para con esto… -**ese chico de ojos esmeraldas dio un paso dentro de la oscura habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta, y luego prendiendo las luces del lugar.

**-Lo que yo haga no es asunto del chico "especial". –**remarcó de una forma tan agria, tan poco común de Midorikawa, tan propia de… Reeze.

El mayor hacia ya tantos días que no lograba hacer que su amigo de infancia reaccionara, que volviera a ser aquella dulzura que en un momento había sido, siempre sonriente, siempre risueño. Sabía que Ryuuji era una persona rencorosa y habiendose "convertido" en Reeze no había logrado controlar aquello ni tampoco esos deseos de incrementar su fuerza, de ser el mejor… no, no había manera de que ese rencor fuese hacía su persona… ¿no?. Fuese que fuese el asunto no se iba a rendir tan facilmente, no importaba si el otro no quería hablarle, ni volver a ser su amigo; él, él se encargaría al menos de que el menor comiera bien, mantuviera su limpieza y demases, no importa cómo tuviera que hacerlo, lo lograría a como fuese de lugar.

**-Ryuuji traje una torta de la pastelería, tiene mucho chocolate –**sonrió animado, ignorando aquello dicho anteriormente por el peliverde, debía seguir su misión, debía dar lo que fuese por esa personita tan importante para él.

**-¡Maldita sea, Hiroto. ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me importa nada de lo que ustedes quieran? –**se volteó enfurecido gritandole al pelirrojo, queriendo que lo dejaran solo, pero a la vez gritando comprensión, sentía miedo, eso era lo que más sentía en su interior.

El pelirrojo abrió de par en par sus ojos jades, pues sí le había sorprendido mucho la reacción de Ryuuji, pero… eso no importaba, pues cerró sus ojos y esbozó una suave sonrisa colocando el pastel en el escritorio del peliverde, para así, ir abriendo la curiosa cajita de cartón, dejando salir el delicioso dulce.

**-Ya verás que te gustará mucho Ryuuji… -**susurró con ternura.

…

¿Cómo lo hace? ¡¿cómo lo hace?, te preguntas ¿no?. Que triste es tratar de ser duro, inmutable, pero esas suaves palabras te dejan helado, sin aliento, simplemente te dominan hasta rendirte. ¡Eso no estaba bien!... ¿no estaba bien, cierto?. Hay pocas personas que siempre logran ese efecto en ti, pero habías estado tratando de evitarlas a todas por igual, ¿por qué no puedes decirle a Hiroto que se vaya, que te deje solo… que no quieres ver a nadie?... algo en tu interior no te lo permite, todo en estos momentos es tan confuso para ti… Aunque ¿no estás volviendo a ser tú, Midorikawa Ryuuji? ¿no has dejado un poco de lado ese rencor hacia el chico, hacia Kiyama Hiroto?. Tal vez es posible volver a ser amigos, ya no ser rivales.

Dejar de ver a Grant y ahora observar a Hiroto es algo bueno…¿no?.


End file.
